A website can use tag clouds to direct users to content on the website. Tag clouds typically contain a set of related tags, where each tag is a keyword that acts as a hyperlink to content on the website. Clicking on tags can lead to web pages on the website or to a series of hyper-links pointing to web pages on other websites. Typically, websites assign each tag of a tag cloud a weight indicating popularity. Tag weights can be based on how many times users search for content related to the tag or weight can be based on the number of times different users choose to tag content using a particular keyword.